


I want to wear it!

by Robronfan94



Series: Roblivion one shots [2]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron taking Robert's clothes, Cain is mean to Aaron, Cute Aaron, Fluff, M/M, Robert's baby, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron has a meeting in town but when he can't find anything smart he takes Robert's clothes. But when Cain sees him he decides to take the mick out of him. Causing Robert to step in and tell Cain what he really thinks about Aaron wearing his clothes.





	I want to wear it!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved when Aaron and Robert swapped clothes. Shame we can't have more scenes like that xx

Aaron got up and quickly got out of bed. He was late for a meeting! He hated Adam for leaving him in the lurch but he knew that Adam and Vic were going to the adoption centre. So he decided to be a good mate and take over. He wished he didn't though as he couldn't find anything to wear.

He looked at Robert pleased to see that he was still sleeping. Robert had worked hard all week dealing with Liv and Aaron together even though they were difficult. That was just one of the reasons he loved Robert. 

He opened his wardrobe but couldn't find anything decent! He smiled at how it was laid out. Both clothes together but Robert had put Aaron's hoodies under the draw and put a note saying "baby's hoodies!" He loved being called baby by Robert cause it made him feel happy and that he was safe with him. 

He looked at the clock and knew that he only had 5 minutes left to get to town. He decided to take one of Robert's shirts instead and quietly slipped out of the door and left.

Robert woke up two hours later and decided to get up and get ready for the day. He was taking Liv out to the cinemas and for some food. He really loved her and she loved him. He got changed but couldn't find his blue shirt. "Odd?" He thought but then realised that it might be in the wash. He woke Liv up and they both went down to get breakfast.

Aaron got home around half past 1 and was shattered. They got the deal that he wanted and he was glad. He got a text off Robert saying that him and Liv were gonna get food and if Aaron wanted to join them but Aaron didn't have the energy to do anything so he just text him back saying no.

"Pint of lager mum!" Chas nodded and poured the drink. "I love your shirt love! Suits ya." She smiled at him. Aaron blushed at her. Cain came in and looked at Aaron before laughing "Oh son! Why have you dressed like that posh twat? You should know that you and smart clothes don't go. I mean you only ever wear them when your in court!" Aaron knew he was drunk and just ignored him.

It hurt him what Cain had said because he knew that he was right but that didn't stop him having a go at him. "So what!! If I dress like a posh twat and only wear suits to court! I wanted to wear them because I hate going into meetings without Robert but having something of his makes me feel safe and protected! Nothing you world know about because you can't protect anyone!" He screamed at Cain.

Cain just stood there in shock he was about to speak before "Oi! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He looked around to see Robert stood near the door with Liv who went up to Aaron and held his hand. 

Cain didn't speak so Robert did "First of all I don't dress like a posh twat! So get that into your head. Second Aaron has a lot of suits idiot! And third of all it doesn't matter to me if he wears them. And you want to know why Cain? Because he is my handsome, gorgeous baby! And I'm damn proud of him. Now get out of this pub before I fling you out!" He shouted.

Cain took one look at Robert who went over to Aaron and Liv and put his arms around both of them. He muttered something before storming out. Chas looked at him and mouthed a "thank you" Robert nodded at her before she walked off and left the three of them to it.

"Hey baby you ok?" Robert asked Aaron. Aaron looked at him and kissed him deepening it as well before pulling back and smiling at him. The smile that Robert loved.

"Eww!" Liv exclaimed "Gross! Can we go eat now?" Aaron and Robert laughed before walking out with her holding hands. 

Oh no. Robert didn't mind Aaron wearing his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
